Rhonda
Rhonda is a female customer who makes her debut as a closer in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Rhonda is a hard working trucker for PXD Freight. She’s almost always on the road, and can usually be spotted driving her giant eighteen-wheeler, which she lovingly refers to as "Josephine". One day, after delivering a large shipment to Tacodale, Rhonda met a burly biker by the name of Rico. Sharing a love for the open road and chili, the two immediately hit it off. Now, the couple travels together, with Rico trailing behind Rhonda's truck on his rumbling motorcycle. Appearance Rhonda is a black woman with brown hair. She wears a red bandana with wooden brown beads on it. She wears a brown-buttoned blue shirt and brownish-red skirt. She also wears dark brown belt with a wood brown accent. To complete her look, she wears a pair of black shoes with brown accent, that has blue laces. Orders Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta (Except in 5 holidays) *Gorgonzola Cheese (Except in 8 holidays) *Olives (Except in 4 holidays) *Grilled Chicken (Except Christmas, replaces olives during Thanksgiving) *Mustard (Except in 6 holidays, Honey Mustard in 4 holidays) *Tomatoes (Except Valentine's Day) *Random Toppings in other holidays *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Nacho Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Cinco Swirls (Shaved Coconuts in other holidays) **Candy Cactus (Cloudberry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Cinco Swirls (Shaved Coconuts in other holidays) **Churro (Strawberry Wafer in other holidays) **Cherry Papa's Bakeria * Chocolate Chip Crust * 2/4 Pecans (except in 1 holiday; 1/4 of pecans in said holiday) * 2/4 Toffee Filling (1/4 in 1 holiday) * Chocolate Crumbs (Streusel in 2 holidays) * Caramel Syrup * Chocolate Syrup (except in 1 holiday) * 8 of random placeable holiday topping (9 of them in 4 holidays) Unlockable items along with her * In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Red Frosting. Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 24 Trivia * She dresses up as a witch during Halloween in Cheeseria. * She is the first local customer to appear in the game and the only Toastwood local to appear in the 2015 4th of July holiday picture. * She is the first Cheeseria debutant to receive a Flipdeck. Order Tickets 1_rhonda.png|All of Rhonda's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays. 6 rhonda.png|All of Rhonda's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays Gallery rhonda witch.png|Rhonda as a witch on Halloween RhondaCheeseriaPerfect.png|Rhonda has a perfect cheese sandwich rohnda.png|Rhonda's "Awesome" Dance Rhanda.png|Rhonda star closer.png|Getting Rhonda as a star customer (cheeseria). Obrázek1.png|Mad Rhonda|link=Mad Rhonda RhondaPerfect.png|Rhonda got a perfect sandwich on Christmas Rhonda Cheeseria Perfect.png|Rhonda happy with a perfect sandwich during Maple Mornings! Rhonda Cheeseria Perfect 2.png|Rhonda is once again happy with a perfect sandwich during Valentines' Day July4th 2015b.jpg|Rhonda in 4th of July poster 2015 Poor Rhonda.png Goldstarrhonda!.png|Rhonda gold costumer Rhonda before star customer during Halloween.png Newbies.jpg|Rhonda, 8th in line for cupcakes. Rhonlux.jpg|Rhonda on Halloween as a star customer WIN_20160119_025108.JPG 2016.jpg Rhonda - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Rhonda Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Rhonda in chibi.jpg Rhandaaaaa.jpg|Made by Lpcarver Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg Rhonda(halloween)chibi maker.jpg|Rhonda(halloween)chibi maker Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters